1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, apparatus for recording/reproducing data on/from the same and method thereof, and more particularly, to a physical structure, apparatus for recording/reproducing on/from a recording medium using the same and method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for manufacturing a recording medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a disc capable of recording large-size data thereon has been widely used as a recording medium. IN particular, a new high-density recording medium, e.g., Blu-ray disc (hereinafter abbreviated BD) capable of recording and storing massive high definition video data and high sound quality audio data has been recently developed.
The BD according to the next generation recording medium technology is a next generation optical recording solution having recording capability overwhelming that of the conventional DVD. So, global standards for the BD and other digital devices are being established.
However, since a preferable physical structure for the BD has not been proposed, many limitations are put on the research and development of full-scale BD-based recording/reproducing devices.